Abnegation Love
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Beatrice, Caleb, Susan and Tobias undergo Abnegation initiation together, where they fall in love, Caleb with Susan and Tobias with Beatrice.
1. Chapter 1

**Abnegation Love**

 **Author's note:** New version of "Abnegation Love" with Caleb also staying in Abnegation. Thought to do a "what if Tris, Tobias and Caleb stayed in Abnegation" story. Like the original, Marcus is not abusive and Evelyn is not factionless.

 **Summary:** Beatrice, Caleb, Susan and Tobias undergo Abnegation initiation together, where they fall in love, Caleb with Susan and Tobias with Beatrice.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tris POV**

It's my turn to make my choice after my twin brother Caleb dropped his blood over the gray stones, which is common for Abnegation born dependents. Marcus Eaton, our leader, handed me a knife for me to make a cut in my hand and allow my blood to drop into the bowl of my new faction. Lit coals for Dauntless, gray stones for Abnegation, water for Erudite, broken glass for Candor and soil for Amity.

I raised my hand over the gray stones and allowed my blood to drop.

"Abnegation."

The Abnegation members nodded their heads in approval as one of their own decided to stay in Abnegation. I rejoined my parents and my twin brother in the audience and watch the rest of the ceremony.

A few more names were called, most of them stayed in their birth factions, with a few transferring to a new faction. A Candor boy named Peter Hayes chose Dauntless. I was surprised that a two from Candor, one from Erudite and five from Dauntless choose Abnegation.

Marcus called out his son's name. Tobias went up to the stage, where his father gave him a knife. Tobias cut his hand and let his blood drop over the gray stones. A few more names were called, a few more choices being made.

Then it's Susan Black's turn. Caleb really likes Susan and hopes to ask her father if she could enter a courtship with him, that is if she picks Abnegation.

Like any Abnegation dependent, she picked Abnegation. Susan was upset two years ago when her brother Robert picked Amity instead of Abnegation.

After the last girl made her decision, Amity, it's time to leave. The other factions left while the Abnegation members cleaned up the auditorium. Evelyn, Marcus's wife, meet with the new Abnegation initiates.

* * *

"In Abnegation, we seek to be selfless. We do this by providing community service, whatever it's helping another faction out or providing the factionless with basic needs. We also run the city government. For the next 30 days, you will undergo initiation through community service."

Doing community service should be easy for Tobias, Susan, Caleb and me, since we did community service since we started lower levels. The transfers, however, might have difficulty with going from one faction's way of thinking to another faction's way of thinking. Unlike Dauntless, Erudite and Candor, Abnegation and Amity do not cut initiates at all.

"Everyone, please follow me," Evelyn said. Evelyn lead us to the initiates' dormitory and gave us a tour, which have a kitchen, dining room and two sleeping rooms, one for males and one for females.

"During your initiation, you will live here. You will be responsible for preparing breakfast and dinner with lunch being provided to you by the Abnegation members. Each of you will take turns fixing meals," Evelyn said before turning to Susan, Caleb, Tobias and me, "Susan and Beatrice, help the girls with their transition and Tobias and Caleb, you two do the same for the boys. I'll let you be."

* * *

In the girls' dorm, Susan and I gave the other girls Abnegation dresses so they could change from their former factions' clothing into Abnegation clothing.

"Let me guess, Abnegation don't wear tight revealing clothing?" A Dauntless transfer named Lauren asked.

"We don't show off our bodies because we consider it vanity," Susan explained. "Only husbands and wives are allowed to see each other bodies."

"Do you wear makeup?" the Candor transfer named Christina asked.

"No, we don't wear makeup," I explained.

"Is there anything you are allowed to wear?" another Dauntless transfer named Marlene asked.

"Two things, a watch and the wedding ring. A watch because it's practical and a wedding ring to let everyone else know that you're married," Susan explained.

"So in other words, no tattoos, no piercings, no smoking and no drinking are allowed," I said.

"So, how do a guy know if he's interested in you if are not trying to draw attention to yourself," another Dauntless transfer named Shauna asked.

"Here, if an Abnegation boy is interested, he will find out what community service projects you are doing and volunteer there in order to attract your attention. If there are mutual interest, they are invited to dinner at each other parents' places before they can enter a courtship. As for the transfers, they are represented by older members whose children are on their own or transfer out, which is rare in Abnegation," Susan said.

"Here, let's do your hair," I said. Susan brush Christina's and Lauren's hair and putting their hair in the Abnegation bun while I do the same with Marlene's and Shauna's hair.

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

"Tobias, are you figuring out the chore chart and the community service assignments?" I asked.

"Yes, Caleb, I am. Don't worry, I'm pairing you up with Susan. I know how much you want to enter a courtship with her, so it's your chance to see if she wants to enter a courtship with you," Tobias said.

"What about the transfers?" I asked.

"I am mixing it up to see if there will be possible courtships between them," Tobias said.

"What about Beatrice? You pairing her up with you?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, Caleb. Don't tell her yet, but during Visiting Day, I am going to ask your father if I can have his blessing for me to enter a courtship with her," Tobias said.

"Are you good at keeping secrets?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" Tobias asked.

"Don't tell anyone, but during Visiting Day, I am going to ask Ethan Black if I can enter a courtship with Susan," I said.

"Let me guess, you two are talking about girls," the Erudite transfer named Will said.

"Actually, Will, I am trying to figure out the community service and chore chart and Caleb wanted to be paired up with Susan and I want to be paired up with Beatrice," Tobias said.

"In other words, Abnegation matchmaking?" the Candor transfer named Al asked.

"Pretty much, Al, that's how Abnegation members find their spouses, during initiation," I said.

"Well, in that case, pair me up with Christina," Will said.

"So, that leaves Al, Zeke, Uriah to be possibly paired up with Lauren, Shauna and Marlene," Tobias said before finishing up the chore chart.

* * *

"Listen up," Tobias said after dinner. "Each of you are assigned a chore and community service project for initiation. Chores are preparing meals, meal cleanup, cleaning the bathrooms, dining room, kitchen and the sleeping rooms. Laundry is done once a week. Community service is picking up trash, helping Amity with the harvest and providing basic needs for the factionless."

I looked at the chore chart and found that for this week, that I am helping Amity with the harvest along with Susan, Al and Marlene. As for the chores, Susan and I are in charge of the meals with Will and Christina in charge of meal clean up.

"What is helping with the factionless?" a Dauntless transfer named Shauna asked. Shauna, Tobias, Beatrice and Zeke are assigned with helping the factionless for the week. The rest are picking trash for the week.

"Abnegation provides basic services for the factionless," Beatrice said. "We give them clothing, help them find shelter and jobs."

"What about integrating them into Abnegation society?" Al asked.

No one really thought about helping the factionless that way, but I know that Abnegation will never make an initiate factionless and we are supposed to be selfless, so maybe having the factionless into Abnegation will be a good idea.

"I will have to ask my dad about it and it has to be voted by both the Abnegation Council and the City Council," Tobias said. The city council have representatives from all five factions, which deals with city issues. Each faction has their own council for faction related business.

* * *

 **Zeke POV**

When my mom found out that both Uriah and I are Divergent, she told us to transfer to Abnegation because Abnegation is the safest faction for us. When I asked her why, all she said that her mother told her oldest sister Natalie to transfer to Abnegation because Natalie's Divergent. So if Natalie transferred to Abnegation like my grandmother said that she should, would that mean that Uriah and I will meet her and possibly our cousins?

"Hey does any Abnegation born have a mom named Natalie?" I asked.

"Caleb and Beatrice's mom's name is Natalie, why?" Susan asked.

"My mom told my brother and I that we have an aunt named Natalie that transferred to Abnegation from Dauntless years ago and we're interested in meeting her," I said.

"I don't know if Natalie transferred to Abnegation from Dauntless, most Abnegation adults don't discuss about their past, not even to their own children," Susan said.

All I hope that I will find my aunt so that I can get to know her a lot better as well as to see if I got any cousins out there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Tobias POV**

"For this week, you four will be doing your community service in the factionless sector," Natalie said. "Beatrice and Tobias, you two will be handing out clothing to the factionless. Zeke and Shauna, you two will be giving the factionless their meal. Does anyone have any questions?"

"What is the meal for the factionless?" Zeke asked.

"It's chicken noodle soup, a turkey and cheese sandwich and apple juice," Natalie said. "Beatrice, don't forget about the blankets that the women knitted."

"I already got them organized, Mom," Beatrice said.

"Natalie, yesterday, Al mentioned something about integrating the factionless into Abnegation, do you think that it's possible?" I asked.

"Well, it will have to be voted on both Abnegation Council and the city council before we can integrate the factionless in Abnegation," Natalie said. "Your parents are interested into integrating the factionless into Abnegation and train them in office work and construction. Johanna Reyes is also interested into integrating the factionless into Amity."

So Al is not the only one that have the idea of integrating the factionless into society. My parents, as well as the Amity leader also have that idea. It may be easy to convince the Abnegation and Amity councils, but how can we convince Jeanine Matthews, Jack Kang and Max Linkshire to allow the factionless to be integrated into our society when they make their initiates factionless if they don't even pass their initiation?

* * *

 **Shauna POV**

"Here you go," I said as I handed a factionless man his lunch. It's seems depressing to see the factionless like this, without homes or even a faction to be a part of. Just think if I stayed in Dauntless, I would become factionless just because I am not good at fighting, so I left Dauntless to join one of the two factions that don't make anyone factionless.

It stinks that Dauntless will cut an initiate, even a Dauntless born, all because they are poor in fighting; or Erudite will cut an initiate just because they are not smart; or even Candor cutting someone just because they failed a lie detector test.

I watched as Tobias and Beatrice handed out clothing to the factionless. Most of the clothing was sewed by Abnegation women, but there are a few discarded factions clothing that Marlene, Zeke, Uriah, Al, Lauren, Christina and I donated when we changed out of our old factions clothing into Abnegation clothing. Susan told us that is our first act of selflessness, donating our old clothing.

"Is it peaceful here, Shauna?" Zeke asked as he handed food to the factionless. "No yelling, no fighting and no Eric."

Eric, the youngest Dauntless leader, who wanted to make the Dauntless initiates brutal in their fighting, who is one of the other reasons why I left Dauntless. He killed my sister Lynn by pushing her into the chasm all because she refused his advances. I just hope that when Hector turns 16, that he will choose to leave Dauntless.

"Yes, it is peaceful, Zeke."

Zeke and I got lost into each other when Tobias brought us back into reality.

"Hey, it's time to head back to the initiate's dorm," Tobias said.

* * *

 **Susan POV**

"Susan. How many pieces of chicken do we need?" Caleb asked.

"I will say about twenty, our parents and the Eatons are coming here tonight. They want to see how the transfers are adjusting to the Abnegation way and the leftovers can go to the factionless," I said.

Caleb started cooking the chicken as I put the rolls in the oven to bake. Abnegation meals are plain oatmeal with scrambled eggs and a piece of fruit for breakfast, garden salad with no dressing for lunch and dinner is chicken, roll and a vegetable with milk and water being served with all meals.

"Do you two need any help?" Beatrice asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"We need the table set up," Caleb said.

"How many?" Beatrice asked.

"Eighteen. Our parents, the Blacks and the Eatons are coming over," Caleb said.

"OK," Beatrice said as she gathered up the plates, cups, napkins and silverware for dinner.

Beatrice started carrying some of the plates to the dining room, when another voice was heard.

"Need any help setting the table?" Christina asked.

"Yeah, I need some help, especially setting the table for eighteen," Beatrice said.

"Why eighteen?" Christina asked.

"Abnegation leadership and their wives are coming over to see how the transfers are doing," Caleb said.

"Ok," Christina said.

With Beatrice and Christina helping us out, we got the table and dinner done in no time at all.

* * *

 **Marcus POV**

"So how is your first day of initiation?" I asked the initiates.

"The harvest at Amity is going smoothly," Caleb said. "Johanna said that with our help, it will be done in no time."

"While picking up the trash at the playground, Andrew said that the picnic tables needed a good sanding and the playground equipment needed repairs, so after the trash was picked up, Lauren, Will, Christina and I spent the rest of the afternoon sanding the picnic tables and repairing the playground equipment," Uriah, one of the transfers from Dauntless said.

"Helping out the factionless sector is depressing," Shauna said. "It seems so sad for those that don't have a faction all because they could not pass initiation, not to mention those children."

"Yes, it is depressing, Shauna. Johanna and I wanted to integrate the factionless into Abnegation and Amity, but it will be hard to convince Janine, Max and Jack to allow us to do that. They believe that because you didn't pass initiation, that you deserve to be factionless. What they forgot about are those that were born factionless," I said. "It was not their fault that they were factionless, so why should they be punished for something that they didn't even do at all."

"Yesterday, I told Tobias about incorporating the factionless into Abnegation and he said that is something that the leadership needs to consider," Al said. "Just before I was to choose my faction, my parents told me to choose Dauntless because they admired Dauntless. I didn't choose Dauntless and I didn't choose Candor. I am not good at fighting and handing my fear, which is why I didn't choose Dauntless. I don't want all of my secrets to be known by all of Candor, so I didn't stay in Candor."

"Al, that's why I left Candor. Here, I can be honest and still keep some things about me to myself," Christina said.

"Since some of the tranfers shared us the reasons why you transferred to Abnegation, what are some of your reasons for transferring?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not good at fighting and I would have been factionless all because I can't fight," Shauna said.

"My mom told me and Uriah to transfer to Abnegation because of our Divergence due to Dauntless leadership wanting to kill Divergents and my mom told us that we have an aunt that transfer to Abnegation due to being Divergent," Zeke said.

"What's your aunt's name, Zeke?" Natalie asked.

"Her name is Natalie," Zeke said.

"Is Hana is your mother?" Natalie asked.

"Yes, she's my mother," Zeke said. "Is she your sister?"

"Yes, she's my sister," Natalie said. "So that means that you and Uriah are my nephews."

I saw Natalie got up and hug her newly found nephews when Will spoke up.

"I wish that the 'faction before blood" law is off the books. My mom was forbidden to even visit her sister all because of the stupid law. My mom told me that her sister Evelyn transferred to Abnegation and the only place I was able to get to know her was through the newspapers due to her status as Abnegation's First Lady. I don't want to get to know my aunt through the newspaper, I wanted to get to know her through her and I want to share my computer knowledge with my cousin."

"Will, that means we're cousins?" Tobias asked.

Through tears, Will responded, "Yes, Tobias, we're cousins."

"Hey, I hate that rule too," Ethan said. "Two years ago, I lost my son when Robert transferred to Amity. Just before Susan was to choose, I kept praying that she would stay in Abnegation."

"And I did stay, Dad," Susan said. "Caleb and I wanted to be together and we talked that when we choose, we will choose Abnegation."

"You love Caleb don't you, Susan?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, I do love Caleb, Dad," Susan said.

"I transferred because Uriah and I were dating in Dauntless and I don't want to be in a faction without him," Marlene said.

Caleb got up from his seat and went towards Susan. He pulled something out of his pocket and grabbed Susan's hand.

"Susan, you love me?"

"Yes, Caleb, I do love you."

Caleb opened up the box that has a promise ring in it and got down on one knee.

"I was originally planned on asking your father for me to enter a courtship with you during Visiting Day, but with Abnegation leadership and their wives here along with the initiates and the fact that you said that we love each other, there is something that I want to ask you."

"Susan Emma Black, will you enter a courtship with me?"

"Yes, Caleb, I will enter a courtship with you."

I got up and made an announcement.

"I would like to announce the courtship of Caleb Edward Prior and Susan Emma Black. May God bless you during your courtship and your future marriage and children."

Dinner ended with everyone cleaning up and leftovers going to the factionless. Just before everyone left, I heard Andrew said.

"Beatrice, your mother and I need to talk to you."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay. If anyone asks, the reason why it's going fast for Caleb and Susan in the previous chapter is due to them knowing each other all their lives, but their courtship will go at a little slower pace than Tobias and Beatrice's courtship, which will be explained in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Andrew POV**

Watching my son asking Susan to enter a courtship with him is one of the happiest moments in my life, along with marrying Natalie and the birth of our children.

I have a feeling that Tobias wants to enter a courtship with Beatrice for quite a while since every time Beatrice volunteers with Natalie at the factionless sector or putting books away at the school library, Tobias always volunteered to do whatever volunteer work Beatrice is doing.

Everyone else, except for Natalie, Beatrice and Tobias, have left the initiates dining room. Marcus and Ethan had to do some government work to do and they brought Caleb with them, Evelyn, Susan and her mother Rachel Black went to take the leftovers to the factionless and the transfer initiates took the time to study the rules and customs of Abnegation.

"Dad, what is this about?" Beatrice asked. "And why do you need to talk to us?"

I put my hands on my daughter's shoulders and told her, "Beatrice, you're my little girl and someday your mother and I won't be here and I want to make sure that you're taken care of."

"Then why is Tobias is here?" Beatrice asked.

"You know that Abnegation head leadership is inherited and when Marcus dies, Tobias becomes Abnegation's head leader," Natalie said.

"Yes, I do know that, but what that has to do with me?" Beatrice asked

"Traditionally, the heir to Abnegation's leadership have his marriage arranged, usually with an Abnegation born woman, and Marcus broke that tradition with marrying Evelyn, who transferred from Erudite like me," I said.

"If Marcus broke Abnegation tradition to marry a woman that transferred to Abnegation instead of an Abnegation born woman, is he expecting his son to honor the tradition or his heart?" Beatrice asked.

"I'm following my heart, Beatrice," Tobias said. "Abnegation law said that I have to marry exactly one week after Initiation Day in the year of my choosing and tradition dictates that my future marriage to be arranged to an Abnegation born woman. Since my father broke that tradition by marrying my mother, a transfer from Erudite, I'm also breaking that tradition because the only woman that I wanted to be with is you."

"Tobias, why do you want to be with me?" Beatrice asked.

"Because you're the most beautiful and selfless girl in all of Abnegation," Tobias said. "I told Caleb that on Visiting Day that I was planning on asking your father for his blessing to enter a courtship with you in order to keep this a surprise and with Caleb asking Susan to enter a courtship with him, I thought that this is the right time to do this."

Tobias got down on his knee and pulled something out of his pocket, an engagement ring with a simple gray diamond in the setting.

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, I love you with all of my heart and I'll be your family. I want you to be at my side when I become Abnegation leader as the First Lady of Abnegation. So, I am asking you, will you be my wife?"

Beatrice smiled as Tobias proposed. I thought that he volunteered at her side because he wanted to enter a courtship with my little girl, not actually becoming his wife.

"Tobias, I love you too and yes, I'll become your wife."

"Good, we will announce the engagement tomorrow at the Abnegation Council meeting tomorrow," I said.

* * *

 **Tobias POV**

I am so glad that Beatrice is going to be my wife on Initiation Day. I know that most people will think that it's too fast to get married, but what most don't realize that ever since Abnegation dependents started their own volunteer work, every time when Beatrice signed up to do volunteer work, I sign up for the same volunteer project. Caleb signed up for the same volunteer projects that Susan signed up for and now they are officially in a courtship.

If I was a normal Abnegation boy, I would ask Beatrice if she will enter a courtship with me, but since I am the son of the Abnegation leader and the next Abnegation leader, according to Abnegation law, I have to marry exactly one week after my initiation. Traditionally, my wife would have been selected for me, but since my dad broke that tradition, he told me that I can either follow the tradition or follow my heart.

I choose to follow my heart and so on Initiation Day, Beatrice Elizabeth Prior will become Beatrice Elizabeth Eaton. I hope that God will bless our marriage and bless us with children that hopefully will choose Abnegation when they turned 16.

* * *

 **AN:** Think that I should focus on the other possible couples? I am planning on putting Will and Christina together, not sure about the others yet. Any couple ideas that are either fandom, like to see together or with an OC will be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **One week later**

 **Uriah POV**

The first week of initiation went quick. I asked Marlene if she would enter a courtship with me and she said yes. Zeke asked the same thing to Shauna, she also accepted. The four of us gave our congratulations to Tobias and Beatrice on their engagement as well as Caleb and Susan on their courtship. The only ones left that needs to be paired up are Lauren, Christina, Will and Al, but it looks like that Will is going to ask Christina soon.

The second week of initiation is to be getting to know the main function of Abnegation, running the government. Amity provides the food, Erudite provides the researchers and scholars, Candor the court system and Dauntless, my birth faction, provides both military and police protection. Just before my twin brother and I chose, our mom told us that both Erudite and Dauntless are hunting Divergents, so we need to leave Dauntless and join Abnegation because her sister, our Aunt Natalie, defected to Abnegation. Mom said that during visiting day that she is also planning to defect.

"I hereby called the meeting of the Abnegation Council to order," Marcus said. All of Abnegation, from the members to the dependents, attend these meetings. From what Caleb and Tobias told me, the Abnegation Council focus on Abnegation only issues like Abnegation laws, initiation and other news.

"First up, I would like to announce the engagement of my son Tobias to Beatrice Prior," Marcus said. "Their wedding will be exactly one week from initiation day. I would also like to announce that several of our initiates have also entered courtships: Caleb Prior to Susan Black, Uriah Pedrad with Marlene Clark and Ezekiel Pedrad with Shauna Peterson."

Wow, my courtship with Marlene has been announced throughout all of Abnegation. This means that Marlene and I are officially a couple and that means that we can hold hands in public. I find that strange that we must get approval to be an official couple, but this is Abnegation, not Dauntless.

"In old business, we are still helping Amity with the summer and fall harvest," Marcus continued. "Natalie Prior wants to start a tutoring program for the dependents when school starts back up in September. We need volunteers to start that up, so if you will like to help, please let Natalie know. You do not need to have a dependent in school to help our dependents in tutoring."

The meeting went on with the faction ambassadors, all Abnegation born, told their reports. The ambassador for Amity told us that Johanna Reyes have allowed several factionless with children to become official members of Amity and will complete Amity initiation with their initiates. The ambassador for Candor said that Jack Kang wanted Abnegation to recruit the factionless to be the janitorial crew for Candor. The ambassador for Erudite said that Abnegation is not allowed to enter Erudite unless it is for governmental business or a medical emergency. The ambassador for Dauntless said that Dauntless is only allowing ten initiates to become members and the rest to become factionless.

"I propose that all initiates that fail Dauntless initiation, either by not reaching Dauntless headquarters or by failing Dauntless initiation, to start Abnegation initiation for 30 days and become full Abnegation members," Jordan Smith, the ambassador for Dauntless said.

"Do I hear a second," Marcus said.

Andrew Prior seconded the moment.

"All in favor?" Marcus asked.

Everyone raised their hands.

"The motion of Dauntless initiates that fail Dauntless initiation to be allowed to enter Abnegation initiation and membership has been approved," Marcus said. "And for new business, I will allow Andrew Prior to speak."

"Thank you, Marcus," Andrew said. "A week ago, my wife was told by one of the initiates of allowing the factionless to be incorporated into Abnegation. Since Johanna have allowed some factionless to join Amity, I am proposing to allow all factionless that decided not to join Amity to join Abnegation."

"Does anyone have any questions?" Marcus asked.

"Will this defeat the purpose of our selfless nature?" an Abnegation man asked. "Our job is to provide them with the basic needs."

"We are providing them their basic needs with this plan," Andrew said. "This plan will help them to be a part of the city. Did you know that Erudite, Candor and Dauntless fail some of their initiates and make them factionless? What about those children? They don't even get a chance to go to school or even choose a faction when they turn 16 years old."

"Any more questions?" Marcus asked. No one raised their hands. "We will vote on this in the next Abnegation Council meeting. I hereby called the meeting to a close. Do I hear a second?"

Ethan Black seconded.

"Meeting is adjourned," Marcus said.

* * *

 **Author's note:** Sorry for the long delay. I only have one more chapter left of Divergent Tank to do. A Dauntless Life will have about 12 more chapters. My So-Called Erudite Life and Escape to Dauntless are on track, as well as Peter Hayes: Abnegation Initiate. I also have a new story called My Brother, the Traitor up as well. So, please check out those stories and leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Warning: Character murder is in this chapter**

* * *

 **Al POV**

It should me that entered the courtship with Beatrice, not Tobias. Beatrice is the only reason why I transferred to Abnegation, not Dauntless as my parents wanted me to. Ever since I first saw her during lower levels, I fell in love with her and I told myself that whatever faction she chooses, that is the faction that I choose. I would even stay in Candor even if she chooses Candor, but since Abnegation dependents choose to stay in Abnegation, I chose Abnegation.

During this week's initiation assignment, the focus is on the Abnegation's jobs and purpose. Yesterday, we were at the Abnegation Council meeting, today the initiates are spending time with the Abnegation leadership to get the feel of what Abnegation does for the faction system. Today is the perfect opportunity for Mr. Prior to reconsider his blessing for Beatrice to enter a courtship with Tobias and to enter a courtship with me.

I watch as Caleb eye me suspiciously as I look at Beatrice, who is holding Tobias's hand. It should be my hand that she is holding, not Tobias's. She will be mine one day.

* * *

 **Caleb POV**

I don't like the idea of Al kept staring at my sister, he should know by now that her heart belongs to Tobias, not him. Tobias knows Beatrice for our entire lives, Al does not even know her at all, just what is taught in faction history class. Tobias knows her dreams, desires, ideas to make Abnegation better, her favorite volunteer assignment, even her deepest darkest secrets. Al does not even know any of that stuff.

"Caleb, as Beatrice's brother, I am wondering if you will give me your blessing for you to reconsider Beatrice's courtship with Tobias and have her to enter a courtship with me instead?" Al asked me.

"First of all, Al, Beatrice is not in a courtship with Tobias," I said. "In fact, she and Tobias are engaged and will be married exactly a week after Initiation Day. I will suggest that you look for another girl to court, not my sister. She is already taken."

"That is the problem," Al said. "It is everyone is taken or have no desire to enter a courtship with me. I asked Lauren if she wanted to enter a courtship with me and she turned me down. Marlene and Shauna have already been taken, as well as Susan. I know that Will is going to ask Christina if she would enter a courtship with him. Why can't I find someone that I want to spend my life with?"

"Here is a question, why do you think that focusing your energy on an engaged initiate is going to get her to change her mind on spending her life with her soon to be husband to spending it with you?" I asked. "Here is a tip for you, Albert, leave my sister alone."

* * *

 **Marcus POV**

I know how Caleb is protective of Beatrice, especially on how Albert's instance of being allowed to enter a courtship with Beatrice. The engagement of my son with Beatrice has already been announced throughout Abnegation with the Abnegation population congratulating them and gave them their blessings for their future children, my grandchildren, and hopes that they will choose Abnegation during their choosing ceremonies.

* * *

 **Al POV**

I know what I must do for me to have Beatrice for myself. I must eliminate Tobias. I pick up a paperweight on Mr. Eaton's desk, which I will use to crush his head, killing him instantly. Once Tobias is gone, Beatrice will be mine.

I went up towards Tobias and lift the paperweight over his head to get ready to crush the blow. I started hitting the skull and kept hitting it, making sure that he is dead.

"You do not deserve to have Beatrice at all," I shouted. "She will be mine and mine alone."

I heard Mrs. Eaton screaming, "You are killing my husband, you are killing my husband" while the Abnegation members take me down. Mr. Prior, assuming the leadership role, told the Abnegation members to take me to Candor where I would be charged for Mr. Eaton's murder.

* * *

 **Following Day: Candor HQ**

 **Tobias POV**

Jack Kang has already finished Al's questioning and is getting ready to deliver the verdict. While he was on truth serum, he thought that by killing me, he would have Beatrice all to himself. Despite the wishes of my parents, the Priors, even the other initiates to leave Beatrice alone, he still would not let up with his obsession with her. He was so into his rage that he killed my father, which means that during initiation, Andrew will be the interim leader until I marry Beatrice.

"Quiet, everyone," Jack said as two Candor members took Al to the chair and secured him. "We are hear to announce the verdict of Albert Baxter, a Candor born transfer initiate to Abnegation. We find the defendant Albert Baxter guilty of the murder of Marcus Eaton and guilty of the conspiracy to commit murder to Tobias Eaton. The sentence is death by death serum."

When someone is sentenced to death by death serum, the next of kin has the honor of injecting the person with the death serum, which means that Mom will have the honor of putting Al to death.

"Evelyn Eaton, will you come here please," Niles Jackson said. Niles gave Mom the death serum, but before Mom injected the serum, Jack issued the sentence to Al.

"Albert Baxter, you have been found guilty of the murder of Marcus Eaton and conspiracy to commit murder to Tobias Eaton," Jack started. "Sentence is death by death serum. Do you have any final requests? May God have mercy on your soul."

"I want Beatrice to be mine, all mine, but Tobias took her from me," Al pleaded.

"No, Albert, Beatrice was never yours to begin with and trying to murder my son so that you can have her, which resulted in the death of my husband to have her does not work at all," Mom said as she injects the death serum into Al's neck, causing him to die instantly.

* * *

 **Author's note: Shout out to Damn you Kylie for the ideas behind this chapter.**


End file.
